With the continuous improvement of people's living standard, flat panel display devices that people intend to purchase are getting bigger and bigger, and the same time, the display devices would occupy more space in house.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, which is a schematic structural view of a display device, this display device mainly comprises: a display module (a display panel 01, an optical film 02 and a light guide plate 03), a positioning frame 04 as well as a front frame 05 and a backplate 06. When assembling such a display device, the optical film 02 and the light guide plate 03 are mounted within a groove enclosed by the positioning frame 04 and the backplate 06, and the display panel 01 is arranged on the optical film 02.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a method for mounting the display panel 01 known to the inventor of the present invention is: attaching a front frame 05 to the front of the display panel 01, and fastening the front frame 05 and the backplate 06 by means of a screw or a clamp, thereby achieving the secure of the display panel 01. The advantages of such a mounting manner is the structure stabilization, and less mutual interference among the parts. Nonetheless, the drawback for this mounting method is that the process of securing using the clamp or screw is time-taking, assembly efficiency is low. And moreover, during repairing imperfect display devices, disassembly thereof would be very inconvenient and damage to the display device is severe.